Songs, Anime Style!
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Random and pointless, but read! Chapter 5 is up, with Honky Tonk Badonkadonk!
1. Jingle Bells, YYH Style!

**Hey guys! This is my first YYH song thingy! Get ready for laughs.**

**YYH Songs!**

**Chapter 1: Jingle Bells YYH Style!**

Kurama gathered everyone around the Christmas tree. "Everybody ready?" he asked.

"Hn, this is stupid, fox."

"I know, but it's also fun," the fox shot back, smiling wildly, "Ready? Jingle Bells!"

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Kitsune, Kaonashi, Sora, and Sahara began to sing their version of Jingle Bells as Kurama conducted them.

_Dashing through Makai_

_On Botan's flying oar_

_Not a pretty sight_

_What are we here for?_

_Oh my God, that's right_

_There was a great big fight_

_In the Ankoku Bujutsukai_

_That gave us all a fright_

_Oh, jingle bells,_

_Bakken smells_

_Karasu is gay_

_He made some moves on the fox demon_

_And Kurama ran away_

_HEY!_

_Jingle bells_

_Bakken smells_

_Karasu is gay_

_He made some moves on the fox demon_

_And Kurama ran awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_OLE!_

Kurama sweatdropped, as the others finished the song and grinned at him. He mumbled something under his breath, sounding suspiciously like "Stupid Dark Tournament references . . ."

**Yay! Review. Next is Bring Me To Life, YYH STYLE!**


	2. Bring Me To Life, YYH Style!

**Yay, chapter 2 of YYH SONGS!**

**Chapter 2: Bring Me To Life**

Everyone gathered around the room, taking their respective papers with the lyrics on them. Yusuke sighed.

"This is so dumb!" he said.

"Let's make our own lyrics!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"YEAH!" they all agreed.

_Music starts._

Hiei groans, "Why do I have to start first?"

"Shut up and sing, Shorty!" Yusuke reprimanded. Hiei sighed.

Hiei: _How can you see into my Jagan _

_Like an open door?_

_Leading you down into my soul_

_Where I've become so cold_

Gouki: _I'll eat their souls_

_So tasty, writhing in my stomach_

_'Til Yuusuke finds them there_

_And leads them all home_

Yusuke: _Wake me up!_

Keiko: _Wake him up in time!_

Yusuke: _I can't wake up!_

Keiko: _Wake him up in time!_

Yusuke: _Save me!_

Keiko: _Call his name and lead him to the light!_

Yusuke: _Wake me up!_

Keiko: _Bid his blood to run!_

Yusuke: _I can't wake up!_

Keiko: _Before this fight is done!_

Yusuke: _Save me!_

Keiko: _Save him from the nothing he's become!_

Kuwabara: _Now that I know that I have her love_

_I'll be her one man_

Hiei: _Dream on, I'll kick your ass_

_And make sure you don't come back to life_

Fangirl 1: _Come to me!_

Kurama: _Get away from me!_

Fangirl 2: _No, come to me!_

Kurama: _Get away from me!_

Kuwabara: _Save me!_ -running away from Hiei-

Kurama: _Call my name and save me from these girls!_

Fangirl 1: _Come here, Shuichi!_

Kurama: _Get away from me!_

Fangirl 2: _No, come to me!_

Kurama: _I'll feed you to my tree!_

Fangirls: _Save us!_

Hiei: _Save him from those crazy girls chasing him!_

Botan: _Bring me to life._

Kuwbara: _I've been living a lie._

Yusuke: _There's nothing inside. _-pointing to Kuwabara's head-

Botan: _Bring me to life._

Yoko: _Frozen inside you deepest soul_

_Without a hope, partner_

_Only the shiny can bring light_

_To my dark world_

Kuronue: _All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_We were friends, but then you turned against me_

Yoko: _I was sleeping 1000 years it seems_

_Gotta show you than it wasn't me_

Kuronue: _Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without my scythes_

Kuronue: _You let me die there!_

Yoko: _There must be something more!_

Kuronue: _Bring me to life!_

Hiei: _Kill him now!_

Kuwabara: _What'd I do now?_

Hiei: _Prepare to die!_

Kuwabara: _I didn't do anything, shorty!_

Kurama: -running from fangirls- _Save me!_

Yusuke:_ Hiei that didn't rhyme!_

Hiei: _So what, bite me!_

Keiko: _That's not nice, Hiei!_

Hiei: _You wanna make something of it?_

Yusuke: _HIEI!_

Keiko: _Save me!_

Kurama: _Somebody make them stop!_

Kuronue: _Bring me to life._

Kuwabara: _I've been living a lie._

Yusuke: _There's still nothing inside! _-points to Kuwabara's head-

-Kuwabara gets pissed and they get into a fight while Hiei laughes and laughes and laughes, Keiko hides from Hiei, and Kurama still runs from his fangirls-

All left: _Bring us to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!_

All: And bring fresh diapers! -wave-

**Chaotic much? Review, please! Next is . . . uh, gimme suggestions . . . please? Oh, maybe I'll make NoFace sing the Lonely song!**

**NoFace: -freeze- -runs away-**

**Review and gimme suggestions! -waves-**


	3. Ghostbusters

_**Kitsune: Uh, considering I didn't get ANY suggestions, I'm making these up off the top of my head. I'm not very good with parodies. (sniff)**_

_**Kaonashi: It's okay. (puts and arm around her shoulder)**_

_**Jeremy: Yeah. (puts other arm around her other shoulder)**_

_**Kaonashi: (growl) Back off.**_

_**Jeremy: O.O (backs away)**_

_**Kitsune: I own nothing! Review!**_

-

**Chapter 3: Ghostbusters!**

-

Inuyasha blinked at the piece of paper he recieved. The header was labeled, "Ghostbusters."

He turned to stare at Kitsune. "What are we doing here?"

Sesshomaru grunted. He had to restrain from attacking both his idiot brother and his crazy sister. Youko Kurama stood next to him, one ear perked up straight while the other was to the side in confusion. Next to _him_ was Kuronue, who stood next to Kenshin, who stood behind Haku, standing next to Howl, next to Dark, next to Kaonashi, next to Shigure.

"Kitsune, what _are_ we doing?" Kitsune's mate, Kaonashi, asked her.

She grinned. "I gathered all the bishies I could think of in one sitting--"

"Uh oh, that must have hurt," Dark said, making him and Howl chuckle. Kenshin stood, looking very confused. Poor confused Kenshin . . .

Kitsune glared at the Phantom Thief, before continuing. "AS I was saying, gentlemen, I have gathered you here for one purpose, and one alone!"

"Uh oh, she's quoting Phantom of the Opera. This can't be good," Youko said, making Kitsune glare at him.

"Can we get on with thi--"

"Y'know, I feel bad fer ya, Kaonashi," Dark was saying, an arm slung around the spirit's shoulder. Kaonashi looked bewildered and obviously reluctant to talk to the theif. "You have to go through life with that dim dame. Ya gotta widen yer search, buddy."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Kitsune screamed, making both Dark and Howl go POOF! Yay Poof! She cleared her throat. "Don't make me make anyone else go poof, okay?" All the other bishies nodded. "Good! Now, let's get started!"

The music began, and all the bishies looked around, confusedly.

"SING!"

-

Youko:_ "If there's something strange_

_in your neighborhood,_

_who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Sesshomaru: _"If it's something weird_

_and it don't look good,_

_who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Inuyasha: _"I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!"_

Shigure: _"If you're seeing things_

_running through your head,_

_who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kenshin: _"An invisible man_

_sleeping in your bed,_

_Oh, who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kenshin: "That you will!"

Kitsune: -glare-

Kenshin: o.o

Kuronue: _"I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!"_

Kaonashi: _"If you're all alone,_

_pick up the phone,_

_and call . . ."_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Inuyasha: _"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"_

Kuronue: _"I hear he likes the girls!"_

Inuyasha: _"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"_

Both:_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Shigure: _"Who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Haku: _"If you've had a dose of a_

_freaky ghost, baby,_

_you better call . . ."_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kenshin: _"Bustin' makes me feel good!"_

Inuyasha: _"I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!"_

Kaonashi: _"Don't get caught alone, no, no!"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kaonashi: _"When it comes through your door,_

_unless you just want some more,_

_I think you better call . . ."_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kuronue: _"Ow! Who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Shigure: _"Who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Haku: _"I think you better call . . ."_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Youko: _"Who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Kitsune: _"I can't hear you!"_

Kaonashi: _"Who you gonna call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Youko: _"Who can you call?"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!"_

Bishies: _"Ghostbusters!_

_Ghostbusters!"_

-

And, by now, the bishies were all tired of singing stupid songs, except for Kaonashi, who does it for a living. They all walked out the door, muttering things under their breath and leaving Kaonashi to try to get Kitsune down from the ceiling, where Kuronue had stuck her.

She flailed her arms. "GEMME DOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!" The blood began to rush to her head. Kaonashi sighed in exhaustion.

"This never ends . . ."

-

_**Kitsune: WAH! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! (sob) I'm sorry everyone, I got so BORED!!!! But it was for Halloween, right? Right?**_

_**Jeremy: You'll think of something.**_

_**Kitsune: (smirk) Next everyone gets to sing 'This is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas!**_

_**Jeremy and Kitsune: THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN!**_

_**Kaonashi: (hiding/eating in the corner) O.o Review. (eats more)**_


	4. This Is Halloween Special

Chapter 4: This Is Halloween!

"Hello everybody!" Kitsune says, wearing a black and purple dress and a black witch's hat. "In honor of Halloween, we'll be singing a classic . . . well, maybe not. But, we'll sing _This Is Halloween_!"

Everyone cheers.

"Oh, anybody like my Halloween costume? It cost 25 dollars! Hee hee hee. Anyways, we have some VERY special guests! First, as per her request, here to sing with us is none other than . . ."

Dramatic pause.

"KATO SHINGETSU AND THE SHINGETSU ACTING COMPANY!"

Everyone cheers. Kato Shingetsu, Holly Slvyina, Benji, Jimmy, and Stephen all walk onstage and wave. The audience cheers more.

Jimmy blinks. "Why the Hell are we here?" But he then gets hit on the head by Kato. "What?"

"Profanity!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

And so, the two bickered until Kitsune cleared her throat. "You guys are here--"

"For one purpose and one alone?" Holly asked, quoting Phantom of the Opera. (Yeah, Kato! Phantom of the OPERA!!! WH00T!)

"Silence!" Jeremy shouts, then gets back-handed by Kitsune.

"Shut it, Elf-Boy!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"Even so, I can kill you, still!"

Jeremy was silent, knowing it was true.

"Can we get on with this, or what?" Natalie asks, walking out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, hold on," Kitsune said. "Anyways, also here are the Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc . . . people. Y'all know who they are, right?"

The entire audience goes, "Right." And so, Natalie, Erika, Moron, David, Jack, and Jeremy all walk out and bow.

"Next are our anime people! Here to sing! Give it up for Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomaru, uh . . . Oh! Kaonashi, Haku, and Chihiro!"

Those people come out and wave, audience cheers again.

"And other people who don't deserve to be here but are here anyway--" Kitsune gets hit in the head with a can.

"Is that any way to refer to your mother!" Liz screams.

"You are NOT my mother!" Kitsune says, pointing at her.

"It's not polite to point!" Liz argues.

"Yeah!" Nleen adds. Michelle comes out next to them.

"Yeah, Kitsune, you better listen to your mother," she says.

"She's NOT my mother!!"

"Poor girl, she's in such denial," Michelle says, "And plus, you're anorexic--"

"I AM NOT!!"

"Or Bulemic," Nleen adds.

"I do NOT have an eating disorder! I don't!"

The three girls just look at her, with narrowed eyes.

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't," Liz says, making the shame sign with her fingers.

"Can we get on with the song?" Ben asks.

"Hold on!" Kitsune screams, making Ben go POOF and turn into a little prairie dog, then go scurrying into Holly's pocket. "Huh, oh, sorry Ben."

"Sure you are," Michelle says.

"CAN IT, MICHELLE!!!"

"Sure," Michelle replies, handing her canned peas from the Jolly Green Giant. Kitsune looks at her dully.

"ANYWAY!" Jeremy says, stealing the spotlight, "Next are Kitsune's OTHER friends, Sahara and Sora!"

Those two come out onstage and wave.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Kitsune asks. Everyone nods. "START THE MUSIC!!"

Music starts.

-

BEN and JIMMY

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

HOLLY and KATO

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

LIZ, MICHELLE, and NLEEN

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

KURAMA and SESSHOMARU

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors go and die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

HIEI

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

MORON

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

SAHARA and SORA

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

KITSUNE and KATO

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

JEREMY

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

HAKU

Round that corner, and hiding in the trash cam

Something's waiting that'll pounce, and how you'll...

NLEEN, MICHELLE & LIZ

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

KAONASHI

Aren't you scared?

KATO, KITSUNE, NLEEN & SORA

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

SESSHOMARU

Everybody scream, everbody scream

NATALIE, ERIKA, LIZ and MICHELLE

In our town of Halloween!

JACK

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

HIEI

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

KURAMA

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

KAONASHI, BEN, STEPHEN, & JIMMY

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

ERIKA, NATALIE, NLEEN, LIZ, MICHELLE

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

CHIHIRO & HAKU

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

HIEI

In this town

KAONASHI

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

SAHARA, SORA, HOLLY, KATO

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

JACK, MORON, DAVID, JEREMY

This is Halloween, everyone scream

KITSUNE

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

KITSUNE, HOLLY, KATO

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

EVERYONE

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

KATO, JIMMY, BEN, STEPHEN, HOLLY

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

EVERYONE

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

-

The song ended and everyone in the audience cheered, while everyone on stage bowed. Kitsune took the mic in her hand.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out, especially Kato Shingetsu and the Shingetsu Acting Company for being our special guests this evening!"

Kato Shingetsu and T.S.A.C. all bow.

"Next to our anime people, who have wasted the last ten minutes of their precious time and their lives to be here and put up with our insanity!"

The anime people bowed.

"Then to all my friends!"

Kitsune's friends bow.

Kato grabs the mic away from Kitsune. "And, please give a big hand to Kitsune and Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc for making this and letting us all be here!"

"Aww!" Jeremy says. Kitsune punches him in the arm. "Just kidding."

And so, RCS Inc bows.

"Thank you everybody for dealing with us!" Kitsune shouts, "Happy Halloween!"

Everyone bows again and waves, screaming, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!"

-

_**YAY! Thanks again, Kto Shingetsu and T.S.A.C for suggesting this! WH00T! Yay! Now, people, please review! I NEED REVIEWS, DESPERATELY!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! REVIEW! And gimme suggestions for what to put in the next chapter!**_

_**Happy Halloween! -passes out candy to those who review-**_


	5. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

_**Chapter 5: Honky Tonk Badonkadonk**_

Kitsune cartwheels onto the stage, backflips, does a handspring, and jumps . . . landing promptly on her ass. She grimaces, rubbing the sore spot. Spotting the camera, she waves and stands up. She glances both ways (left and right) before smiling, nervously.

"Hi guys." she says, "Uh, I had planned for _Ed and the Fullmetal Band _to be playing, but they got a little caught up. So, uh, our replacement band tonight will be the _Homunculi_!" An old fashioned microphone slides in, and she grabs it. The lights have dimmed and a bright white spotlight **(hey, that rhymed!)** is on her. She has her eyes closed and her head tilted down, dramatically.

"On the drums . . ." she announces, slowly. "GLUTTONY!"

Gluttony from Fullmetal Alchemist sits at a black drumset with the Homunculus sign in silver in the middle of it **(I think it's called the Obnoculus sign or something beginning with 'O', but whatever)**. He looks at it, confusedly, scratches his bald head, and turns to look at Lust, offstage. "Can I eat it, Lust?"

Lust scowls. "Not _yet_, Gluttony. After the song is over, you can."

Gluttony claps his hands together, a big grin appearing on his face. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Lust rolls her eyes.

"Uh, considering that Sloth is too lazy to be here right now, playing the guitar, ENVY!" Kitsune exclaims. Envy has a black guitar with the silver Homunculus sign on the lower corner of it. He sneers at the camera.

"On the _other_ guitar, GREED!"

Greed stands on the other side of the stage, with the same guitar as Envy, glancing at Envy's **(and wanting it. He _is_ Greed, after all. He can't have enough. I don't know if that's how he actually acts, though. I'm only up to volume 6 in the manga. He's not in there, yet.)**.

"On bass is WRATH!"

Wrath stands near Envy, with the same guitar, except for the fact that it is a bass. He glances, forlornly, to the side.

"And, vocals . . ." Kitsune says, "PRIDE!" She runs offstage as Pride walks on. He glances at the other Homunculi before nodding.

_"Turn it up some,"_ he says.

Gluttony starts a beat. Pride glances at Envy.

_"Alright boy,_

_This is her favorite song, you know that, right?_

_So if we play it good and loud,_

_She might get up and dance again."_

Envy starts to tap a few notes on his guitar. Pride glances over at Lust, who shakes her head. She'd already refused to dance before all of this had begun. Kitsune glances up from the bar, sighs, puts her drink down and stands, walking over to the dance floor. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

_Pride_

_Oh, she put her beer down_

_Here she comes, here she comes_

_Pride_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Whoo_

_Pride_

_Hustlers shootin' 8 ball_

_Throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' that they're ten-feet tall_

_Here she comes, Lord help us all_

_Pride_

_Ol' T-W's girlfriend done slapped him out his chair_

_Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault, it's so hard not to stare_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm, make you wanna swing along_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong_

_Pride and Envy_

_And, whoo-ee— _

_Pride_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_Pride and Envy_

_There oughtta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy_

_How'd she even get them britches on?_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

Kitsune turns and glares at Pride. He grins, nervously.

_Pride_

_Oh, sorry_

_Pride_

_Now, honey, you can't blame her_

_For what her Mama gave her_

_It ain't right to hate her_

_For workin' that money-maker_

_Pride_

_Band shuts down at 2, but we're hangin' out 'til 3_

_Pride and Envy_

_We hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride and Envy_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm, make you wanna swing along_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong_

_Pride and Envy_

_And, whoo-ee— _

_Pride_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_Pride and Envy_

_There oughtta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy_

_How'd she even get them britches on?_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride_

_Oh, that's what I'm talkin' about right there_

Greed goes into a guitar solo.

_Pride_

_We don't care about the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands just start to shakin' _

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Pride and Envy_

_Drivin' everybody crazy,_

_You'd think you fell in love_

_Boy, you better keep your distant_

_You can look but you can't touch_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride and Envy_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm, make you wanna swing along_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong_

_Pride and Envy_

_And, whoo-ee— _

_Pride_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_Pride and Envy_

_There oughtta be a law_

_Get the sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy_

_How'd she even get them britches on?_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Pride, Envy, and Wrath_

_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Envy and Wrath_

_(That honky tonk badonkadonk)_

_Pride_

_Now you see it right there boys,_

_That's why we do what we do_

_It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory_

_Envy and Wrath_

_(That honky tonk badonkadonk)_

_Pride_

_It ain't for the free whiskey_

_It's for the . . . badonkadonk_

_Envy and Wrath_

_(That honky tonk badonkadonk)_

_Fade out_

The song ends. The audience cheers. Somewhere in the audience, Ed has to be held back by Alphonse. Kitsune glares at him after she's done dancing. "Why didn't _you_ come here with _your_ band, huh?"

Ed snaps to reality, and begins to shout, unintelligebley.

Meanwhile, onstage, Pride and Greed are soaking up all the glory, Envy has already wandered off somewhere, Sloth is still nowhere to be found, Wrath is sulking, and Gluttony has already eaten the drumset and is staring at Kitsune, hungrily. He turns to Lust, pointing to Kitsune.

"Hey, Lust, can I eat that?"

Kitsune looks at him, shocked. "I am NOT a _that_, I am a Kitsune!"

Lust sighes. "Whatever."

Gluttony rubs his hands together and stares down at Kitsune. She gulps and runs REEEEAAALLLLY fast. In the opposite direction, of course. Gluttony gives chase, and Jeremy walks onstage.

"Uh, while that's being cleared up, remember to review and send in your thoughts. By the way, I forced Kitsune to dance! Ha! I made her SUFFER!" He cheers.

"You **_WHAT_**????" Kaonashi screams, demonically, appearing behind Jeremy. Jeremy turns and gets grabbed by the newly-transformed NoFace. "**_You made her suffer??_**"

"Uh, I, um . . . uh, LOOK! Your mate is gonna be eaten by somebody who isn't you!" Jeremy points offstage, at Kitsune, who is still running from Gluttony.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!!" she screams, still running.

NoFace gasps, turns, dropping Jeremy. "WHAT?" He quickly runs and gives chase to Gluttony. "YOU FIEND! GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"

Jeremy fingers his throat, gasping for breath and looking at NoFace, critically. He grumbles, pussing a button on a remote control. "Be sure to review and give us suggestions." The camera then shuts off.


End file.
